


Recall

by bumblefuck



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblefuck/pseuds/bumblefuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recall

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a bit after 5.09, and was sort of my version of the end of the season. It then got jossed almost immediately so I never ended up posting it, but here it is now.

Rory doesn't remember much.

Actually, he doesn't remember anything, to be exact. Not since halfway through his bachelor party until waking up, groggy and a little dazed and apparently on the floor, in an alien-looking room with Amy and a man peering at him.

His bachelor party seems weirdly cut short, too, and for a moment he wonders if he's just had too much to drink and blacked out, and all this is just a figment of his imagination. He thinks there was maybe something about a cake, but then it dissolves into nothing.

He wonders if he missed his wedding, and guilt stabs at him until Amy leans down and hugs him, so tight that he almost can't breathe.

"I'm so glad you're back," she whispers, sounding choked up. _Ah,_ he thinks, _not angry. Probably didn't miss getting married then._ And, after a moment, _Glad I'm back – where did I go?_

"Hi," he says as she pulls back. He wipes his thumb through the tears on her cheek and she smiles. "Um. Where did I – did I go somewhere? And is that the Doctor?" He points to the guy behind Amy, who does indeed look like the man who saved them at the hospital. The guy waves cheerily, and Rory has to stop himself from waving back.

"Oh," Amy says, "yep. That's him."

"Hello," the Doctor says. He waves again, a little waggle of fingers.

"So," Amy says, shaking off the tears, "what do you remember?" She pulls him up and he stands, relieved he doesn't feel hungover or terribly ill.

"I, uh, not a lot," he tells her, staring around the chamber. There's a console of some kind that sort of scares him in its complexity. "Where am I? And why don't I remember anything? And-" he pauses. Blinks at the Doctor. "Is that a bow tie?"

The Doctor looks down at his neck. "Bow ties are cool," he says, a little defensively. "Now, as for the rest, you don't remember because you fell into a rift in time and space that wiped you from existence and took apart your whole timeline until Amy and I rescued you, which also explains where you've been. But don't worry now, the rift's closed. All fixed. Done and dusted. It wasn't easy, either, so I'd show a little gratitude, thank you. But as for where you _are_ -" and he almost dances around the console, pressing buttons and pushing levers and ignoring Rory's hesitant 'thanks?' "-you're on the TARDIS." He grins and pushes one last lever, causing a big glowy thing at the middle of the console to start moving and hissing. "It's a time machine."

"A- what?" Rory looks at Amy, who hasn't let go of his hand. She's grinning back at the Doctor, but spares him a small smile as she glances in his direction.

"Oh, come on, Rory," she says, "don't be a spoilsport. You'll get used to it! You did before."

Before he can ask her what that means the humming and the glowing stops, and the Doctor grins. He seems to do that a lot, Rory decides.

"Let me show you," says the Doctor, and he grabs Rory's other hand and lead him over to a set of doors. "Now, don't be frightened," he says, and before Rory can ask what he's meant to be afraid of the Doctor's thrown the doors open.

Rory takes in the bright, bright light – is that a _star?_ \- and the absolute black vastness and gasps. Next to him Amy's beaming excitedly, and the Doctor seems proud.

"Also travels in space," he says, and Rory nods, shaken.

"Right." He turns to Amy. "Are we still getting married?" he asks her faintly, and she laughs.

"Of course we are," she tells him firmly, and kisses him again before letting go of his hand and skipping off towards the centre of the TARDIS.

"Come on, you two," she calls. "Let's go on holiday. We never did get to Rio."

The Doctor chuckles, and gives Rory's hand a squeeze. Rory hadn't even noticed he'd still been holding it.

"Good to have you back," the Doctor says in a rare moment of gravity, and Rory nods, equally as serious.

The Doctor's face splits into that grin again, and he lets go of Rory to pull the doors shut.

"Well!" he says brightly. "A holiday, then."

Rory follows him back to the console. He thinks there are some things that he really, really needs to ask about – he _died?_ – but for now he's content to watch Amy and the Doctor fuss about with the consoles and levers and laugh and smile at one another, and at him.

"So," he says, "Rio then?"


End file.
